Power ups
Power ups are interactive objects found in Roar Rampage. Bomb power up Appearance Bomb power ups are cylindrical and have two dark grey half circles at their ends. In the middle of the half circles, is a light blue cylinder. Painted on the front (or inside) the blue cylinder, is a black bomb with a thin orange fuse coming out of it. Game information Bomb power ups are first found on level one of Roar Rampage. Once the Green dinosaur touches it and he touches a building, A explosion will occur and buildings can be demolished faster. After a certain period of time the green dinosaur's boxing glove will begin to flicker and then it will return to normal and the affects of the bomb power up will cease. Bomb powers up are sometimes dropped by enemies. Electric power up Appearance Electric power ups have a light blue cylinder with tho grey half circles at the end of it. Inside (or painted on the front) of the blue cylinder is a dark blue lightning bolt that is light blue in the middle. Game information Electric power ups may be dropped by enemies. Once the green dinosaur touches on, a blue thunder bolt will appear on the center of the green dinosaurs boxing glove and the green dinosaur's boxing glove will turn blue. Now if buildings are punched multiple times a thunder bolt will come out of the boxing glove and go across the screen and destroy sections of buildings that touch the thunderbolt. Because of this, electric power ups are very useful in destroying multiple pieces of buildings at once. Heart power up Appearance Heart power ups are cylindrical with two grey half circles at either end of it. In the middle of the two half circles, is a light blue cylinder with a shiny red heart inside (or painted on the front) of the light blue cylinder. Game information Heart power ups are sometimes dropped by enemies when the green dinosaur has lost health. If the green dinosaur touches a heart power up about one eight of his health will be replenished. No object other then the heart power up, is capable of giving the green dinosaur back health. Magnet power up Appearance Magnet power ups have a light blue cylinder with two grey half circles on either end of it. Inside (or painted on the front) of the blue cylinder is a u shaped magnet. That magnet is completely purple except fro the two dark black parts located at either end of the magnet. Game information Magnet power ups are only found in version three of Roar Rampage. These powers are often dropped by enemies after they explode. When the Green dinosaur touches one, the green dinosaurs boxing glove will change to purple. Now all enemy attacks that are fired at the green dinosaur, will be drawn to the boxing glove. This is a very useful power up to have especially when Turrets are near. Category: Roar Rampage Category:Interactive objects